Destino
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Você pode não saber, mas todas as pessoas têm quase todo o seu destino já traçado. E não importa o quanto você se afaste do que foi planejado para você, alguém sempre te levará de volta até ele.
1. UM

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem!

**UM**

Pela janela do seu quarto eu vi o sol se levantar preguiçosamente para iluminar uma nova quinta-feira de uma vida que eu não vivia.

Naquela manhã eu a observei ir para o colégio atrasada. Ela saiu de casa sem ter tomado o seu café da manhã e sem ter penteado o seu cabelo, que agora se encontrava em um estado lastimável.

Eu bem que tentei avisá-la de que ficar estudando até tão tarde da noite não seria uma boa idéia e de que também não adiantaria nada, mas aquela garota irritante não quis prestar atenção em mim.

Agora ela estava faminta, com uma aparência ridícula e prestes a perder a prova que teria e para a qual havia desperdiçado o seu sono estudando.

Sakura pensou que aquele dia não seria nada bom. Se ela soubesse o que eu sabia, ela teria certeza disso.

Muitas coisas ainda tinham que acontecer com ela antes do sol se refugiar novamente atrás do horizonte.

~x~

Os portões da escola foram fechados logo após ela passar por eles correndo, sem fôlego. Ela deu mais alguns passos apressados e então chegou à porta de sua sala de aula, se escancarando no batente.

"Pelo visto o professor Kakashi está atrasado. _De novo_." Eu ouvi Sakura dizer após ela ver que os seus colegas de classe estavam fazendo bagunça, o que só podia significar que o seu professor de Matemática ainda não tinha chegado.

"Eu não ficaria assim tão calma." Eu me aproximei dela e sussurrei por cima de seu ombro.

"Você vai ficar parada aí para sempre, Sakura?" A garota virou o rosto para assim poder ver o seu professor atrás dela, que estava tentando sem muito sucesso passar pela porta que ela tapava.

"Ah, desculpe-me." Ela disse, ficando vermelha e começando a caminhar até a sua carteira.

Ela tirou a mochila pesada de suas costas e então se sentou.

"Pessoal, vamos! Não finjam que vocês não sabem que nós temos uma prova hoje." O homem grisalho falou em um tom mais ou menos elevado, tentando botar ordem na turma.

"Prova? Que prova?" Um dos colegas irritantes de Sakura tentou fazer graça. Idiota.

"Há-há. Peguem uma folha e passem as outras para trás." Kakashi disse depois de entregar um monte de papéis aos alunos que se sentavam nas primeiras carteiras de cada fila.

Sakura fez como o professor mandou e então leu a primeira questão da prova, confiante de sua capacidade.

"O quê?" Eu a ouvi sussurrar para si mesma, confusa, e então olhar para os seus colegas esperando pela reação deles. Nada aconteceu.

Um momento de reflexão e um suspiro de cansaço depois e então eu soube que enfim Sakura havia percebido que ela tinha estudado a matéria errada.

Se ela tivesse prestado atenção durante a aula em que o seu professor havia marcado a prova em vez de ficar pensando em seu namorado patético aquilo não teria acontecido, eu queria dizer para ela.

"Algum problema com a tua prova, Sakura?" O professor de Matemática perguntou a encarando de sua mesa.

"Não." Sakura respondeu baixinho.

"Então preste atenção somente a ela."

"Sim". Ela respondeu envergonhada.

Sakura respirou bem fundo uma vez, duas e então começou a ler a primeira pergunta novamente.

"Tudo bem, Sakura. Você também sabe esta matéria. É só ficar calma que vai dar tudo certo." Eu ouvi a menina sussurrar baixinho para ela mesma, já começando a fazer os cálculos no papel.

Se eu fosse algum dos colegas de Sakura eu acharia que ela era louca por estar sempre falando sozinha e nunca me aproximaria dela. Nunca.

~x~

"Eu espero ter conseguido pelo menos um sete." Eu ouvi Sakura choramingar quando a campainha para o intervalo tocou e ela se levantou de sua carteira para sair de sua sala de aula, tomando o corredor amontoado de gente que levava até o refeitório.

"_Eu acho que vou comprar alguma coisa para comer e depois vou me encontrar com o Sai. O que será que ele tem para me falar que não podia me falar ontem pelo telefone? Seja lá o que for, ele pode me esperar um pouco... Eu estou morrendo de fome!_" Este fiapo de pensamento invadiu a minha mente e eu soube que era hora de agir.

Era agora que as coisas iriam começar a piorar e era eu quem faria com que isso acontecesse. Pelo menos em parte.

"Sakura, vá ver o Sai agora." Eu falei perto o bastante do ouvido da garota, que parou a sua caminhada até a comida repentinamente, deixando várias pessoas naquele corredor zangadas.

"_Hum, eu acho melhor ir ver o Sai agora. É! O que ele tem para me dizer deve ser importante._" Sakura saiu do corredor e começou a percorrer o pátio, se dirigindo até o local em que ela e o seu namorado sempre se encontravam. Um banco descascado em baixo de uma árvore quase sempre verdejante.

"Sai!" Eu ouvi a garota gritar ao ver aquele garoto ridículo em pé embaixo da árvore e então correr para cumprimentar o namorado com um beijo, como o de costume. Porém, hoje o beijo dela foi rejeitado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Sakura ao namorado, que hoje estava mais pálido do que eu achei que fosse humanamente possível. Pelo menos quando a pessoa ainda estava viva.

Ele apenas olhou para Sakura e então eu vi um homem de meia idade, usando um casaco preto igual ao meu, se inclinar em seu ouvido e lhe sussurrar alguma coisa. Ele tinha uma tarefa assim como eu, eu percebi.

"Sakura, eu quero terminar com você." O branquelo disse sem nem pestanejar.

"O... O quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Diga-me? Eu te amo e eu faria de tudo por você e..." A voz de Sakura se tornou mais aguda, devido ao esforço que ela estava fazendo para segurar a vontade de chorar que veio com aquela resposta.

Quando ela iria entender que ninguém deveria se rastejar para outra pessoa assim, como ela estava fazendo? Era vergonhoso até de se olhar.

"Eu encontrei outra pessoa melhor do que você. É só isso." Ai. Essa última frase doeu até em mim que não sinto nada.

Sakura se virou e esbarrou em mim, mas é claro que ela não percebeu isso. Então ela saiu correndo e eu tive que ir atrás dela.

"Sakura. Pare." Eu ordenei e ela o fez, ainda sem ter despejado uma lágrima sequer.

"Volte para lá." Eu disse.

"Eu não quero voltar para lá..." Eu ouvi Sakura choramingar.

"Mas você tem que voltar para lá, isso ainda não acabou. Você precisa ver mais uma coisa." Eu disse, pousando a minha mão na base de suas costas e a conduzindo até o lugar de onde ela viera.

Às vezes não era fácil convencê-la de fazer tudo o que eu mandava e eu precisava dar um empurrãozinho para que as coisas seguissem o seu rumo programado.

Com a minha ajuda, Sakura se aproximou do lugar que ela deixara há pouco, quase sem conseguir conter mais os soluços. Mas ao ver o que estava acontecendo logo em frente, ela silenciou completamente.

"Ino." Sakura sussurrou para ela mesma ao ver a sua melhor amiga beijando o seu ex-namorado de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha feito. Agora eu supunha que ela era também a sua ex-amiga.

Eu vi as pernas de Sakura bambearem e pensei que ela fosse cair, mas não. Ela não caiu e ainda saiu a passos firmes do colégio, se distanciando daquela cena, correndo direto para casa ao alcançar a rua ao lado de fora. Os responsáveis por aquele colégio não gostariam nada daquilo.

Agora Sakura estava faminta, com uma aparência ridícula (que piorou quando ela começou a chorar e o nariz dela começou a escorrer), possivelmente com uma nota baixa em seu histórico impecável e ainda havia sido traída duplamente: pelo seu namorado e pela sua melhor amiga. Bem, eu disse que eu tinha certeza de que aquela quinta-feira não seria nada boa.

E quem sou eu para saber isso? O meu nome é Sasuke e eu sou uma presença invisível e permanente na vida de Sakura. Eu sou aquele que controla o seu destino.

* * *

><p>Olá gente, eu estou de volta com mais uma superfanfic (ou não)! Como vocês devem ter percebido, ainda é SasuSaku, mas desta vez quem narra os acontecimentos é o Sasuke! Eu andei pesquisando uns assuntos novos para abordar e sei que como sempre não dá pra saber muita coisa só com este capítulo, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo (que eu não sei quando vai ser escrito).<p> 


	2. DOIS

**DOIS**

Nós, daimons, somos seres tão confusos quanto qualquer outro ser dotado de poderes divinos que existe pelo mundo afora.

O nosso principal objetivo de vida é realizar todos os caprichos que os deuses têm para os seres humanos, mas nós já existíamos há muito tempo antes mesmo do primeiro _Homo sapiens_ começar a andar sob a face da Terra.

Deixe-me explicar melhor toda esta estória para você.

Ao nascer, cada pessoa recebe dos deuses um daimon quase do mesmo jeito que ela recebe um nome de seus pais. Este daimon fica responsável por carregar um conjunto de padrões que deve ser vivido na Terra pela pessoa a quem ele foi ligado, sendo que o conjunto é atualizado na mente do daimon a cada dia com novas informações.

Pois é, nós não ficamos sabendo de todo o destino de uma pessoa no exato momento em que ela nasce. Apenas um pouco de informações é nos revelado por vez.

Nós também não controlamos cada passo que as pessoas dão. Na verdade, até que elas têm bastante liberdade para fazer o que quiserem, contanto que isso que elas queiram fazer não as distancie do plano original dos deuses que foi reservado a cada uma delas. Neste caso, nós fazemos de tudo para guiá-las novamente até o caminho certo.

Como? Bem, a nossa raça consegue ser bem persuasiva se você quer saber.

Então resumindo: nós somos uma espécie poderosa de guias invisíveis que levam as pessoas através de seus destinos.

Como tudo isso acontece e por que tudo isso é feito nenhum de nós sabe exatamente, mas pelo o que eu ouvi dizer os deuses são seres muito poderosos que adoram controlar o máximo de coisas possíveis.

E quem sou eu para questioná-los?

_~x~_

"Sakura. Sakura! Pare de chorar, por favor." Naruto disse, o tal colega irritante da turma de Sakura, enquanto a abraçava.

Por sinal, as novas informações que eu tinha me diziam que ele seria o melhor amigo da garota até que a morte os separasse. Pois é, que lindo.

Naruto estava tentando consolar Sakura desde o momento em que chegou ao quarto dela carregando a mochila que a garota havia deixado no colégio antes de fugir correndo de lá. E isso foi há quase três horas atrás.

Se daimons tivessem dor de cabeça, eu com certeza estaria com uma descomunal agora.

"Naruto, os dois me traíram! Como eles puderem fazer isso comigo?" Foi o que eu ouvi Sakura dizer depois de dar uma fungada bem alta.

Que coisa horrível de se ouvir. E ela ainda continuava a chorar.

"Até quando ela vai continuar assim? Eu já estou começando a ficar cansado de ouvir todo esse chororô." Eu ouvi Jiraya, o daimon de Naruto, dizer.

Os daimons precisam estar com os seus vínculos a todo o momento, sempre observando o que eles fazem, por isso era natural Jiraya estar ali. Nós podemos ver e ouvir uns aos outros, mesmo em meio a multidões, o que sempre acaba as tornando maiores e mais insuportáveis do que elas já são.

Nós nos diferenciamos dos seres humanos pelas nossas aparências: a nossa imagem é sem vida, opaca, e nós sempre estamos vestindo um casacão preto. Até mesmo aqueles de nós que são mulheres.

"Bem, se eu tivesse que fazer alguma coisa eu já teria feito. Pode acreditar em mim." Eu falei após colocar as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e de me encostar à parede mais próxima.

"Você sabe o porquê de tudo isso? Da traição dupla, eu quero dizer." Jiraya perguntou imitando o meu movimento.

"Crescimento pessoal, talvez." Eu disse sem me importar muito.

A verdade é que nem mesmo eu sabia a resposta para aquilo. Como eu disse, o destino dos nossos vínculos é nos revelado aos poucos.

A questão é que quando eu vi Sai pela primeira vez, há uns cinco anos atrás, eu soube na hora que um dia ele e Sakura deveriam se conhecer e na verdade eu acabei fazendo com que isso acontecesse. Quando eles começaram a namorar, apesar de eu achar tudo aquilo uma idiotice, eu não interferi. O namoro deles estava nos planos, mas pelo o que eu pude ver eles não pertenciam um ao outro.

Por isso quando a missão de separar os dois daquela forma apareceu para mim, eu comecei a questionar algumas coisas. Para começo de conversa, por que eles deveriam namorar se não era para eles ficarem juntos no final? Por que eles teriam de se conhecer para depois ter de se afastar um do outro assim? O objetivo daquilo tudo era fazer Sakura odiar Ino?

Porque se fosse só para que então Naruto se tornasse o melhor amigo de Sakura, havia outros jeitos mais fáceis de se dar um jeito nisso, não é?

Sério, eu confesso que às vezes, só às vezes, eu gostaria de saber o que os deuses têm em suas cabecinhas divinas.

_~x~_

"Obrigada, Naruto. Eu acho que você já pode ir para casa. Eu já te chateei demais por um dia só." Sakura disse depois de limpar o nariz na manga do moletom que usava.

"Você tem certeza? Eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco se você quiser." Naruto se ofereceu prontamente.

"Não, é sério! Está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem." Depois de falar, Sakura olhou para Naruto tentando esboçar um sorriso confiante que o convencesse daquilo.

"Tudo bem. Tchau, Sakura." Naruto disse após se levantar exitante da cama em que estava sentado até então.

Quando ele estava quase saindo pela porta do quarto, ele parou e se virou.

"E saiba que você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, entendeu?" Naruto falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de verdade.

"É isso aí!" Naruto disse levantando o dedão da mão direita em sinal de aprovação.

"Até mais e boa sorte." Jiraya disse ao passar por mim e ir embora com o seu vínculo.

"Hn." Foi só o que eu respondi.

Momentos depois, eu me aproximei da cama de Sakura e me sentei ao lado da garota, que estava escondendo o rosto nos seus joelhos que ela abraçava apertado junto ao peito. Ela havia recomeçado a chorar, mas baixinho.

Eu suspirei, já começando a pensar de novo em dor de cabeça. Um minuto depois eu coloquei o meu braço em torno de suas costas, em uma tentativa inútil de reconforto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo bem" Eu sussurrei esperando que ela me ouvisse.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lirium-chan:<span>** Quantas idéias, hein? ;D Que bom que você também vai acompanhar "Destino", Li-chan!  
><strong><span>d-chan:<span>** Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo desta fic. Espero que você ainda se lembre dela e continue acompanhando! Hahaha!  
><strong><span>KaaUchiha:<span>** Aqui está a continuação! :)

Sou só eu ou vocês também estão escutando um coro de anjos cantando "Aleluia, aleluia!"?  
>Não sei ao certo o porquê, mas empaquei nessa fanfic. Já tenho uma idéia de aonde quero levá-la, mas não consigo desenvolvê-la. Bem, talvez pensar como o Sasuke seja difícil demais para mim! ;D<br>Não faço idéia de quando vou postar o próximo capítulo, mas prometo que posto! Acho que "Destino" vai ter cinco capítulos, assim como "O dom da premonição".  
>Bem, espero que vocês não tenham achado este capítulo muito chato e que não desistam de "Destino"!<br>Beijinhos e me sigam no twitter! Hahaha! ;D


	3. TRÊS

**TRÊS**

Era difícil admitir isto, mas se não fosse por Naruto a estas horas eu já teria explodido em milhões de minúsculas partículas de poeira cósmica que agora estariam viajando por todo o universo. E tudo isto por causa daquela garota irritante a quem eu estava vinculado.

Quando o idiota hiperativo não estava por perto, Sakura só conseguia ficar se lamentando e sentindo raiva da sua vida por causa do que havia acontecido com ela. Aquilo era pior do que ter que agüentá-la durante a TPM, o que já era muito ruim se vocês querem mesmo saber.

Com Naruto ela ficava calma e sorria o tempo todo, quase como se ter sido traída duplamente não tivesse mais importância alguma para ela.

Quisera eu conseguir exercer tão fácil aquele mesmo efeito sobre Sakura, assim eu seria poupado de muita dor de cabeça.

_~x~_

"É melhor nós fazermos uma revisão dos conceitos básicos antes de realmente começarmos a estudar a matéria. O que você acha?" Sakura disse a Naruto, quem ela resolvera tomar como aluno depois de descobrir que ele fora muito pior na prova de Matemática do que ela tinha sido.

"O que você achar melhor, Sakura!" O garoto respondeu se remexendo muito animado na cadeira ao lado de Sakura, mas obviamente não por ter que estudar.

Humf, aquele garoto era mesmo um idiota!

"Ok. O eixo do x também é chamado de eixo das abscissas, enquanto que o eixo do y também é chamado de eixo das ordenadas." A garota parou de ler as anotações em seu caderno para olhar o garoto, esperando ver algum sinal de entendimento em sua face.

"Certo. E qual é mesmo o eixo y?" Naruto respondeu um momento depois, balançando energicamente as mãos sobre o caderno.

Eu suspirei já começando a ficar irritado. Como aquele idiota havia conseguido ser aprovado na escola por todos aqueles anos?

"Você está falando sério, Naruto?" Sakura perguntou a ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada, um tanto incrédula.

"Hã..." Naruto desviou os olhos dela, enrubescendo.

Eu sabia que sempre que Sakura estava muito concentrada ela repousava o lápis sobre os seus lábios, e era isto o que ela estava fazendo no momento.

"Eu acho que a gente vai ter que começar a estudar todos os dias depois das aulas e não só quando a gente tiver as aulas com o Kakashi." A garota falou depois de parecer pesar todas as alternativas.

"Mas estudar é tão chato..." Naruto disse fazendo biquinho para Sakura.

Mas que cara patético!

"Mas repetir o ano deve ser bem pior, você não acha?" Sakura disse lançando um sorriso enorme para Naruto, que imediatamente se animou.

"É, você está certa! E assim eu vou poder ficar mais tempo com você também. Né, Sakura?" Naruto disse e então os dois começaram a gargalhar, aparentemente sem motivo algum.

Humf.

_~x~_

"Eu nunca vou entender os seres humanos." Eu disse olhando para o pátio do outro lado da janela da sala e aula onde Sakura e Naruto estavam estudando.

"Você é novo nesse negócio, não é?" Jiraya disse depois de soltar uma gargalhada bem alta que provavelmente todos os daimons que ainda estavam no prédio deviam ter escutado.

Viver ao lado daquele pirralho não devia estar fazendo muito bem a ele.

"Nós que vivemos há mais tempo entre as pessoas ainda não as entendemos bem, mas pelo menos nós já estamos mais acostumados com as suas freqüentes mudanças de humor." Jiraya disse olhando para Naruto, que então coçava a cabeça parecendo confuso com alguma coisa que Sakura lhe havia dito.

"Você já esteve vinculado a quantos humanos?" Eu perguntei voltando a olhar a cena que se desenrolava dentro da sala de aula.

"Tantos que até já perdi a conta." Jiraya respondeu após um longo suspiro.

"E quanto tempo você teve de esperar até ser vinculado a Naruto depois da pessoa anterior?" Eu perguntei sem estar muito interessado na resposta realmente. É que ouvir a voz de Jiraya era melhor do que ouvir os berros estridentes de Naruto misturados às risadas de Sakura.

"Bem, tempo nenhum. A última pessoa a quem eu fui vinculado antes de Naruto foi o pai dele." Jiraya respondeu parecendo pensar um pouco naquele passado não tão distante.

"E como isto é possível?" Eu perguntei com mais interesse agora.

Os daimons podem estar vinculados a apenas uma pessoa por vez. A cada dia, novos daimons têm de ser criados numa tentativa dos deuses de acompanhar o número cada vez maior de seres humanos que surgem na face da Terra. Por isso havia muitos outros daimons novatos por aí como eu. Mas quando uma pessoa morre, o daimon dela é transferido à outra pessoa disponível no planeta, como Jiraya que já parecia ter sido transferido tantas vezes. Porém, geralmente isto levava um bom tempo para acontecer.

"A vida de um começou muito próxima de onde a vida do outro terminou. Então foi resolvido que seria mais fácil se eu continuasse por aqui, mas cuidando dele agora." Jiraya pareceu um pouco triste ao falar sobre o assunto, o que era engraçado já que os daimons não deviam sentir nada por seus vínculos.

Eu acenei uma vez com a cabeça, aproveitando para terminar a conversa por ali. Uns 15 minutos depois, Sakura largou o lápis e começou a alongar os braços.

"Eu acho que por hoje já deu." A garota disse enquanto já começava a organizar os seus materiais na mochila.

"Eu concordo." Naruto disse animado ao poder fazer o mesmo.

Agora era a minha hora de entrar em ação. Eu deveria fazer com que Sakura esquecesse o seu celular por ali, para que assim ela estivesse sozinha quando fosse sair do colégio e desse de cara com Sai como eu tinha visto que deveria acontecer.

Assim, quando o seu celular caiu de seu bolso para o chão eu abafei os seus ouvidos para que ela não ouvisse o barulho que ele fez, enquanto Jiraya tentava distrair Naruto da cena repetindo a palavra "rámen" em seu ouvido.

Quando quase chegava ao portão do colégio, ainda acompanhada de Naruto, Sakura reparou que havia um peso a menos no bolso de sua jaqueta.

"Hm, eu acho que deixei o meu celular na sala." Ela disse estacando no lugar.

"Você quer que eu volte lá e pegue ele para você?" Naruto perguntou tentando parecer prestativo.

"Não precisa Naruto. Mas obrigada!" Sakura disse com um sorriso, já se virando para fazer todo o caminho de volta.

"Certo! Até amanhã então." Naruto disse acenando um tchau que a garota não viu.

Chegando correndo à sala de aula, Sakura se pôs a procurar o item perdido.

"Onde será que ele está?" Sakura disse enquanto se agachava para olhar em baixo de todas as carteiras.

Um sorriso enorme brotou em seus lábios quando ela o viu.

"Ali!" Sakura estava tão empolgada por ter encontrado o aparelho que ao dizer isto levantou a cabeça sem ao menos perceber que ainda estava agachada em baixo de uma carteira.

Às vezes ela ainda parecia a criança atrapalhada de anos atrás, o que me fez sorrir. Porém, quando eu ouvi o som abafado da batida de sua cabeça, uma sucessão de novas imagens chegou a minha mente.

Agora eu sabia o porquê de todo aquele drama que a garota vinha vivendo nos últimos dias. Na saída do colégio Sai tentaria abordar Sakura, que sairia correndo para tentar evitar ele.

E então ela morreria.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirium-chan:<strong> Menina, eu adoro as reviews que você me deixa. Eu espero que você ainda se lembre desta fic e venha me deixar outro comentário!:D Eu fui pesquisar no Google mais sobre "A Bússola de Ouro" e não é que você tem razão? Mas esta semelhança foi totalmente uma coincidência! Que bom que está dando para sacar que o Sasuke se importa com a Sakura, mesmo ele não sendo tão explícito!  
><strong>Bela21:<strong> Tchã-rã! Demorou mas o capítulo novo está aí! Eu espero que você goste dele.  
><strong>Carol-chandesu:<strong> Que bom que você gostou de "Enfeitiçados" e "Possuídos"! Eu já estou tendo umas ideias para a continuação de "Possuídos", sabia? Hahaha! ;D Obrigada pelo elogio!

Sério, se eu conseguir terminar esta fanfic ainda neste ano vocês podem começar a se preparar por que o apocalipse vai ser em 2012 mesmo! XD  
>Enfim, me digam o que vocês estão achando desta fic e mais especificamente deste capítulo. Ele ficou bom? O Sasuke está sendo bem construído? Eu deveria mudar alguma coisa?<br>Bem, até o próximo capítulo!


	4. QUATRO

**QUATRO**

Fórmulas, o rosto de Sai, mais fórmulas, o rosto de Ino... A minha cabeça estava um caos, ainda doendo por causa da batida na carteira, e tudo o que eu via estava borrado pelas lágrimas de decepção que eu não iria deixar cair de novo.

A última coisa que eu queria era ter que encarar Sai sozinha nos portões da escola, então quando vi ele comecei a correr e então comecei a correr ainda mais rápido, sem querer me virar para trás para descobrir se ele ainda me seguia. Eu só queria chegar em casa.

Depois de toda uma vida estudando no mesmo colégio, as minhas pernas conheciam o caminho muito bem. Acho que eu conseguiria encontrar ele mesmo estando de olhos fechados, mas eu não poderia atravessar uma rua sem enxergar nada. Foi uma buzina estridente que me lembrou disso.

O meu corpo se enrijeceu, parecendo se preparar para o impacto de metal sobre a minha pele, músculos e ossos que eu sabia que viria, mas o que aconteceu me pegou desprevenida. Eu senti calor.

Abri os meus olhos lentamente, já secos de apertar eles com tanta força. A primeira coisa que percebi era que eu estava na calçada do outro lado da rua. A segunda, era que alguém me abraçava.

Segui os braços que me envolviam até o rosto de um garoto. Ele tinha cabelos escuros, pele clara e olhos negros que pareciam estar avaliando o meu estado como se eles tivessem visão de raio-X. Quando o que ele viu, ou não viu, pareceu o deixar satisfeito, ele me levantou e começou a se afastar de mim, indo embora.

"E-ei..." Eu disse com a voz trêmula. Todo o meu corpo estava trêmulo.

O garoto se virou lentamente para me encarar. Com aquele olhar, quase esqueci o que eu estava querendo dizer.

"Obrigada." Eu disse me segurando nas alças da minha mochila como se aquilo pudesse me dar forças.

"Da próxima vez, olhe para os dois lados antes de atravessar." Ele me respondeu depois de me avaliar de novo.

Então ele recomeçou a andar, logo se misturando as outras pessoas que pararam para ver se eu estava bem e que agora também já começavam a se afastar. Senti um calor de vergonha subir pelas minhas costas, mas logo essa sensação foi substituída por outra: eu parecia já conhecer o olhar daquele garoto.

_~x~_

"O que você fez? Todos os daimons estão comentando! A nossa habilidade de tomar forma física é para ser usada apenas em último caso, sem falar na outra coisa que você fez." Jiraya perguntou depois de me fuzilar com os olhos por uns cinco minutos, parecendo estar muito irritado.

Não sei por que ele deveria estar assim, já que quem estava encrencado não era ele. A convivência com Naruto não devia estar fazendo muito bem a ele.

Pouco tempo depois que Sakura chegou em casa, Naruto apareceu na porta do quarto da menina com o seu daimon a tira colo. De acordo com o garoto, ele sentiu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ela e que ele deveria vir checar se ela estava bem. Para mim, isso era coisa de seu daimon.

Enquanto Jiraya tentava me interrogar, Naruto fazia Sakura cair do choro ao riso em questão de segundos. Garoto hiperativo. Garota irritante.

"Beleza, salvei ela da morte mudando assim o seu destino. Ainda não sei exatamente por que fiz isso, mas eu fiz e vou ter que esperar para ver o que acontece agora." Acho que todos os daimons da vizinhança me ouviram gritar. Respirei fundo, tentando ficar calmo. Vai ver a convivência com Sakura estava fazendo mal a mim também.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Jiraya disse balançando a cabeça como se fosse um pai repreendendo o seu filho malcomportado. "Você acha que é o primeiro daimon que desenvolve sentimentos pelo seu vínculo humano?"

Meu queixo caiu, em choque.

"O que você quer dizer com 'desenvolver sentimentos'? Eu não..." Comecei a balbuciar, mas não pude completar a minha frase.

"Calado! Conheço alguém que pode te dizer o que vai acontecer agora." Jiraya disse, pegando no meu ombro e me levando para uma praça em questão de segundos. Outra mágica daimon.

Se existia mesmo alguém que poderia me dar respostas, ele teria que ser rápido. Nós, daimons, não podemos ficar muito tempo afastados dos nossos vínculos.

Jiraya começou a me guiar através de árvores até chegar em um banco onde um rapaz lia um livro. Ao lado dele estava sentada uma mulher, que parecia acompanhar a leitura que ele fazia.

"Tsunade." Chamou Jiraya. A mulher levantou o rosto, estreitando os olhos para ele.

"O que você quer?" Ela praticamente rugiu aquilo.

Eu não estava interessando em saber o que havia acontecido entre eles para ela ter falado daquele jeito.

"Vejo que você ficou feliz em me ver. Eu também estou feliz em te ver, mas é ele quem quer falar com você." Jiraya disse apontando para mim.

Ela desviou os olhos na minha direção e pareceu aguardar. Suspirei e então comecei a falar. No final da conversa, foi a vez de Tsunade suspirar.

"Certo, nesse caso você tem duas opções: uma nova sucessão de acontecimentos que levarão a garota à morte será apresentada e dessa vez você não vai poder interferir ou então..."

_~x~_

Uma existência por outra, era isso que Tsunade havia me dito. A minha vida pela dela. Os deuses eram muito espertos, nunca pensei o contrário.

Não queria saber como Tsunade sabia disso, por isso não perguntei nada ao me despedir dela e voltar voando para Sakura. Agora eu tinha os meus próprios problemas para ficar me preocupando com os problemas dos outros.

Saí da frente da janela do quarto de Sakura, de onde eu estivera observando cada um dos seus movimentos pelas últimas seis horas e me sentei aos pés de sua cama. Aquele idiota hiperativo do amigo dela devia ter feito alguma coisa certa afinal, porque ela dormia tranquilamente. Em certo momento ela até chegou a sonhar comigo. Fiquei estranhamente feliz com aquilo.

A escolha que eu deveria fazer me pareceu óbvia desde que eu ouvira as duas opções. O seu primeiro sorriso, os primeiro passos, a queda do primeiro dente de leite, a primeira tentativa bem sucedida ao andar de bicicleta, a primeira nota alta, a primeira vez que ela chorou por amor, os olhos dela nos meus... Eu sabia que Sakura poderia fazer coisas incríveis se ela tivesse uma chance, e eu daria essa chance para ela.

Respirei fundo e olhei para as palmas das minhas mãos. Estava começando, eu já conseguia sentir partes de mim me escapando como água entre os dedos. Fechei os meus olhos, desejando que o daimon que tomasse o meu lugar ao lado dela também visse o que eu via, porque a sensação de perda começou a aumentar. Eu estava partindo.

Abri os meus olhos novamente para olhar Sakura pela última vez e então uma imagem começou a brotar nos cantos dos meus olhos e se expandiu até tomar toda a minha visão: nela, uma senhora aparentando ter uns 80 anos de idade olhava diretamente para mim. E ela sorria.

Eu conhecia aquele sorriso muito bem. _Sakura_._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Gente, cheguei a pensar que eu nunca terminaria essa fanfic, mas terminei! (Uma das minhas metas de 2014 cumpridas.) Só vamos ignorar quanto tempo isso levou para acontecer, certo?<p>

Sei que nem todos vão gostar desse final, mas desde que comecei a escrever essa fanfic a minha ideia nunca foi deixar a Sakura e o Sasuke juntos no fim. Os dois pertenciam a mundos totalmente diferentes e não teria como isso acontecer. A minha intenção era mostrar os sacrifícios que uma pessoa que ama alguém de verdade é capaz de fazer. Amor de verdade, isso existe mesmo? Espero que sim.

Enfim, tendo gostado ou não, espero que vocês deixem comentários dizendo o que vocês acharam.

Sobre a minha vida: nesse meio tempo larguei a minha segunda faculdade, comecei a trabalhar (estou desfrutando das minhas primeiras férias nesse momento, uma pena que elas já acabam segunda-feira) e estou levando o resto.

Não sei se vou voltar a escrever alguma fanfic, mas espero que sim. Continuo lendo muitas! Se alguém quiser entrar em contato comigo, vou atualizar o meu perfil com links para as minhas redes sociais. Espero encontrar com vocês de novo! A família FanFiction sempre me fez muito feliz.


End file.
